Bionis' Shoulder
The Bionis' Shoulder (Japanese: , Kyoshin hidarikata lit. Giant God's Left Shoulder) is an area in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on the left shoulder of the Bionis, and cannot be visited in normal gameplay. It appears only in a cutscene in which Telethia fly towards the Bionis' Shoulder, while Alvis tells Shulk of the origin of Zanza's cycle of extinction and rebirth, and in a painting in Dunban's House. This area is quite large and contains many details which would never have been visible in the cutscene. Its internal ID number places it between Frontier Village and Eryth Sea, suggesting that it was originally intended to connect those two areas. Details * There are upper, central, and lower levels. * There are three paths, all involving caves, which appear to lead elsewhere. These may have been intended to connect the Bionis' Shoulder to Makna Forest, Eryth Sea, and Valak Mountain. * The cave tunnels twist and branch, and are lined with glowing crystal deposits which are simpler than the ones seen in the final game. * There are a series of small, windowed, clay looking huts scattered in specific locations. It is unlike any other housing in the game, and it is not known what race it was intended for. * There is a very large town near the centre. It contains many of the aforementioned houses, some large multistory versions, and an area similar to a shop. Aspects of the town are very reminiscent of Colony 6 and Colony 9, but of more primitive construction. * There are non-functional Treasure Chests in various colors, placed at the ends of paths which require some effort to find or reach. This suggests that there had been plans to have many such chests scattered throughout the entire game, as is done in some other RPGs. They are much simpler in design than the silver and gold chests dropped by enemies and the ornate chests found in places like Prison Island. Notes * Although the Bionis' Shoulder is not visited during normal gameplay, its appearance in cutscenes required the 3D model of the area to be stored on the game disc. The game uses this model to render the cutscene in real time as it does other cutscenes, rather than using pre-rendered cutscenes which would have taken more disc space. Because it is stored on the game disc in the same format as other areas like Makna Forest, it is possible to use a hack or cheat code to visit and explore the Bionis' Shoulder. * An area revealed in the trailer for Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition appears to be the Bionis' Shoulder, which may add an entire new map to the game. Gallery 1a epilogue.png|Cutscene: Telethia attack Bionis' Shoulder 1b shoulder.png|Bionis' Shoulder visited using emulator and cheat codes Bionis Shoulder Art.jpg|Art of Bionis' Shoulder Left shoulder bionis.png|The Left Shoulder's placement on the Bionis' model Tumblr m9gevahB8Z1rdf7a9o2 1280.jpg|Bionis' Shoulder Bionis Left Shoulder cave sx4j01-40vqxl.png|Cave Entrance Bionis' Shoulder Small Houses sx4j01-5624lc.png|Town Entrance Bionis' Shoulder Marketplace sx4j01-6250rm.png|Marketplace Bionis Shoulder Market Tents and buildings sx4j01-64l0by.png|Large Buildings Bionis Shoulder market sunset sx4j01-657vzs.png|Shop Bionis Shoulder 3.png Bionis Shoulder 11.png Bionis Shoulder 2.png Bionis Shoulder 4.png Bionis Shoulder 5.png Bionis Shoulder 7.png Bionis Shoulder 8.png Bionis Shoulder 10.png Bionis Shoulder 12.png Bionis Shoulder 13.png Bionis Shoulder 14.png Bionis Shoulder 15.png Bionis Shoulder 16.png Bionis Shoulder 17.png Bionis Shoulder 21 Wheat field.png Bionis Shoulder 22.png Bionis Shoulder 23 Sunset Field.png Bionis Shoulder Sunset field view.png Bionis Shoulder One.png Bionis Shoulder view.JPG Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Limited Access Stages